


Hancon Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [26]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Hank and Connor headcanons. That's it.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Headcanons [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/569809
Kudos: 12





	Hancon Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while and it's super late at night, but inspiration struck me. Hope yall like this

**Who hogs the duvet**

Surprisingly Connor does. He powers down for the night and just  _ rolls over _ . Hank is left with no covers staring at the ceiling contemplating what he’s gotten himself into

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

I don’t feel like they really  _ need _ to. They live and work together. They’re really only apart when Hank’s taking a shit. Connor does know not to try and keep a conversation going when Hank’s in the bathroom alone, something about talking while on the toilet makes his skin crawl.

**Who gets up first in the morning**

Connor because of his android systems only needing a certain amount of sleep to be at full capacity. Even if he was human though, he’d still get up before Hank. That man can sleep for 16 hours and still be tired when he wakes up.

**Who suggests new things in bed**

CONNOR. He is not some blushing virgin afraid of sex. He was made to learn and investigate crimes. He wants to know everything and anything and Hank is more than willing to show him.

**Who cries at movies**

Hank, but he tries to keep it in

**Who gives unprompted messages**

Connor. He is still learning social cues and sometimes just sneaks up on Hank to tell him he looks nice today or something soft like that

**What They’re like when they’re sick**

Hank: Oh my fuckling god he would be such a hassle to deal with. Whether it be seasonal allergies or the flu he is a drama queen and blows everything out of proportion.

Connor: Connor can’t get  _ sick _ , but I like the idea of computer viruses getting into androids systems and creating cold and flu-like symptoms. So, Connor would be running warm like a cellphone that gets left under the covers for too long and his blue blood would be steadily dripping from his nose like a runny nose. Lots of system reboots and about a day worth of sluggishness and he’d be back to his usual adorable self.

**Who gets jealous easiest**

I feel like it’s a draw. Humans flirt with Hank and Connor starts seeing green, Androids flirt with Connor, and Hank gets a little grumpy. However, if  _ androids  _ start flirting with Hank.. Connor’s about to fuck a bitch up.

**Who collects something unusual**

So we know the androids can store memories in their hard drives. So what if Connor has a little folder hidden in his systems that’s just still shots and videos of Hank smiling?

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

CONNOR! We’ve all seen Hank house

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Hank has a really difficult time celebrating the holidays because of his son, but after seeing how excited Connor got about the idea of Christmas and Hanukkah and everything else he decided to try and start new.

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Hank likes to be a little spoon, but it was something he was never comfortable telling his ex-wife. He’s used to be the big strong man in the relationship, but in walks Connor with his behavior analyzing software, and just  _ knowing _ . I don’t see them falling asleep spooning but before bed cuddles are a sure thing. Connor one night, without saying anything, just flips Hank over and snuggles up behind him, wrapping his human up in his arms, and pecks a kiss on his neck. Doing what Hank does to him when the roles are reversed and Hank just fucking melts.

**Who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Connor but only because he  _ should  _ be able to win without trying, so the few times Hank or another human have beat him at something sparks something deep in his hardware.

**Who starts the most arguments**

Hank’s temper likes to rear its ugly head at the worst of times, especially when Hank is wrong but doesn’t want to admit it. Connor can be a little slow on the social uptake, but he will not stand for being talked down to and before you know it an argument has started, and neither wants to stand down

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

Sumo is adorable and loved by everyone, but Connor is for sure a cat person and I feel like he and Hank would adopt an android cat that missing parts from a previous abusive owner and name it after the lead singer of their favorite metal band

**What couple traditions they have**

Connor starts taking Hank to Cole’s grave on a regular basis again to help him grieve and afterward he rewards Hank with the greasiest carb disaster of a burger for working through his trauma without being self-destructive 

**What tv shows they watch together**

Hank likes showing Connor reruns of shows he was watching as a kid/teen. Connors favorite so far is Wizards of Waverley Place

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Listening to music in the car is a staple in their relationship. Outside of work, they like to take Sumo to the dog park and go on walks together.

**Who made the first move**

They had one of those rom-com moments where they both started to confess their feeling at the same time, stop, and laugh at the silliness of the situation.

**Who brings flowers home**

Connor because that’s what the other deviant told him people do for those they care for. Hank at first doesn’t know how to feel because no one has ever done that for him before, but soon it becomes a ritual for them.

**Who is the best cook**

Connor hands down, anything Hank makes is slightly burnt and dripping in grease.

**Who snores**

Hank

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr  
> Imagines:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-headcanons  
> Headcanons:  
> https://sassy-headcanons.tumblr.com  
> Personal:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-0-dinosaur


End file.
